Free-form shapes are becoming much more common in today's designs, but are not readily manipulatable using conventional computer techniques which typically represent objects using either mathematical representations or combinations of discrete shapes. Making changes to a typical CAD model or mathematical representation of a free-form object is typically quite difficult and non-intuitive. Moreover, free-form object models based on approximate collections of shapes or mathematical relationships are inherently imprecise. Although object shape data may be based on accurate measurements taken by a laser scanner or the like, such free-form data must typically be translated into approximate mathematical equations or shape segments for processing by available systems.
It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to more easily and more accurately model and manipulate free-form shapes and objects to facilitate the design, manufacture and inspection of products which incorporate these shapes.